Beds of Moonlight
by MistSpade
Summary: Kol has been stuck on the other side since his untimely demise. After the graduation ceremony, he is offered a second chance at life. However, it will come at a price. How will Kol's siblings feel about his return? Will the youngest male Mikaelson side with his family, or cause trouble all his own in both New Orleans and Mystic Falls? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals._**

**_Author's Note : I was majorly pissed off when they killed off innocent Kol. I mean all ever did was be extremely cautious for his family when it came to the all powerful immortal being, Silas, who wanted to cause massive havoc and destruction once being released._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Wicked Games_**

**_Kol's Pov..._**

_After being trapped inside of the old burned witch house, by the expression crazied Bonnie Bennet. And just recently dying at the hands of Katherine's and Tatia's carbon copy and her recently turned vampire hunter little brother. It makes you think that everything has just gone so wrong in these last few months. I mean I warned along with tried to stop them, the bloody clots from raising the first immortal, Silas. Who would bring havoc and destruction this world has never seen before. And all for the sake of some cure for vampirism. What the freaking hell! And what do I get to show for it. Huh! I get staked by some white oak and sprayed by vervain enlaced water which soon enough set me into a blaze. Literally._

_Knowing that the Expression has finally caught up to the brat, and took the incompentant brat's life. Trying to resurrect her formerly dead hunter boyfriend. Which only leaves me to say that her perspective of herself is relatively low. Along with the fact that the Salvatore's and that damn bitch of a doppelganger is now banking on the fact that she gets whatever she wants. With no type of problem or danger to her whatsoever. Cause it's always that choice. Her. Every freaking time. It just makes me sick to even know the girl. To not let reality hit her hard._

_But look where I am now. I'm basically dead and a freaking bloody ghost at that. I can't touch. I can't feel. Hell, I can't even leave this damn witch house. Listening to all these crones go on about how the little matryr Bennet witch needs some realization or a damn freaking mind. And how she is now the anchor to the other side. "Which makes things even better. "you thought sacrastically. I mean not having to deal with Silas return to earth and causing serious havoc that only Niklaus could only dream of. And just to let you know, the bastard is finally back here on the other side with Qetsiyah and Amara in his wake. "God, I'm tired of all these doppelgangers and their eventual love to piss off nature and throw things out of wack for everyone. And when somebody tries to either stop or help them in the process. They either whined up dead or someone they are close to does._

* * *

_And by looking back, I noticed that no one other than Niklaus mourn for my death. And that only last for about a day. Rebekah only a few hours. Lastly Elijah, hah, the bastard couldn't even care less and just had something else planned. Which set everything in motion for me. Leaving me to think that no one actually cares for me in this family only but Finn and Henrik. My only friends that were living but now here on the other side. Dead. So I have no one._

_I mean after all I for them in the past, you'd expect that they would not make it all about themselves but they do. But I guess since neither me or Finn were part of the pact they made years ago. That it didn't apply to us. "Always and Forever." What the hell is that anyway? Basically cutting out the rest of your family, making sure that only the three of you survive above all else. Now that's just sick and cold-hearted. And I'm the family disgrace as Elijah and mother so puts it. No from what I see they are the true monsters here._

_As you went into deep thought about your ranting, you were suddenly blinded by a large flash of golden light. And just like that, you were out cold. Letting the darkness overtake your entire body. Completely embracing the cold that began to enter your body._

* * *

**_Please Review and Comment_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.**_

_**Author's Note : Enjoy at your own risk!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Caution To The Wind_**

_Kol's Pov..._

_It was already close to midnight once you awoke from your state of unconsciousness. The golden light that once blinded your vision soon became an remnant pale silverish blue. To be honest, it was quite beautiful until it took the form of a woman that you used to know. It took the form of the only person that ever showed you any kindness in life. It took the form of Ayanna. Ayanna Bennett._

_The look of surprise and fear were etched into your face. Looking at the woman who basically had treated you as if you were one of her own children. Slowly you began, to back away from her. Scared that she would be here for only one reason that came into your mind. Your demise. Trying in attempts to hold yourself together, you then asked this to the elder witch, "What are you doing here, Ayanna?"_

_The elder witch chuckled and replied back saying " Not just me child, turn around. You turn around to see another elderly woman but lighter in skin tone. You then asked "Who are you?"_

_The elderly woman was quick to reply back, "I'm Sheila Bennet, Bonnie's Grandmother." That's what gave you a small insight to who is around you. "So your the little witch grandma, huh? Well, as you can plainly see that she is making a mess of your family line, releasing Silas back into the world. All for the sake of that damn doppelganger happiness. I'm starting to think that girl has more self esteem issues than anything else."_

_Sheila groaned, and then said "Yes, she does thing that sometimes I'm not proud of but what rational teenager does. But I got to agree with you there, Elena is really becoming a problem with her. Dragging Bonnie into every vampire problem that she has and barely comes out okay in the process."_

_You then gave out a chuckle, saying "You didn't answer to the self-esteem issues."_

_Sheila glared at you, and replied back saying "Leave my baby alone." with a force._

_You then holded up your hands in a defensive manner, then said "Touché. But okay, why are you both here anyway?"_

_Ayanna just shook her head at their antics and said" The spirits decided to take leniency on you for helping our kind through out the ages you were alive. So they decided that you would get a second chance at life. But it comes with a price."_

_"So what's the price, Ayanna?" you said with concern in your voice_

_"You would lose your vampire side completely and return as you once were before the transformation into vampire from your mother, Esther." Shelia then replied back with an exasperated sigh._

_" So what your saying is that what, I would be human again." You asked the two elderly witches who were standing across from you._

_"Yes, you would be one of us again, but you are going to have re-learn everything that you were taught since you were just coming into your powers right before you turned into a vampire." Ayanna replied back with a force._

_"Great. Going right back to the drawing board." You then said in a sarcastic tone, seeing you couldn't believe this. That something like this would ever happen to you. Then something occurred to you. "Ayanna, Shelia, do you think that since I was just starting out as a still in training warlock, that after the vampire transition that my magic could have grown since then?"_

_That took both Shelia and Ayanna by surprised, and the look on their faces gave you the recognition that was certainly most not welcomed at this time. That's when things really hit the fan. " Great, just great. Now, not only do I have to worry about being a target to vampires, mostly like the Salvatore's but now I have to worry about my own power nearly killing me as well." You said with a force, as you placed a hand through your hair._

_"Just be careful Kol, you will find a way to regain control again." Ayanna said before slowly disappearing into the pale silverish-blue light along with Shelia. Now looking around you noticed that you were not in the woods anymore. You were at the family mansion. " Great, here we go again." you then said as you began walking up the stairs._

* * *

**_Please Review and Comment_**


End file.
